srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Explore Thorn Isle
|Desc = A thin veil of mist covers the tangled terrain that dominates the inner regions of Thorn Isle. You curiously note that the usual fauna one might expect to find in such a setting (birds, squirrels, and the like) are nowhere to be seen. An unsettling silence hangs heavy over the island. |Base = 20 |Max = 40 |Reset = 30 |Req = |Diff = |Woodsmanship=Level/10 (rounded down) }} General Information It's an explorable location * Base explorations: 20 * Bonus explorations: Woodsmanship / 10 * Max explorations: 40 * Reset: 30 minutes Prerequisites * See for how to unlock this area. Exploration results Random Combat You can find 1-3 of these creatures (straight out of Explore the realms at random). All of them allow to flee before combat, or at any moment afterwards. All of them give just 1 XP on defeat, and sometimes a little loot. * Armoured Scavenger * Barkback Beetle * Blackhorn Beetle * Jadefang Ant * Hylbor Beetle * * * Oozing Beetle * Slithering Menace * Tri-jaw A Campfire (one-time encounter) You see an apparition of Elborin as a young man. He is attacked by ghosts, and disappears. Then his attackers turn on you. Do not flee! Fleeing will make you skip this encounter completely. * * * * * * * * The weapons the ghosts wield are random, and may alter the ghosts' MR by a few points (since when I did this on an alt, the MR fluctuated up and down a bit from one to the next), but it appears each is worth ~32 combat XP, each ghost appears to have 2 MR and 5 SP more than the last. * Once they are all defeated, you receive 128 general XP, and ** If you've skipped this encounter, the item will be provided to you at the end of the scenario (see final part below) A dead adventurer (one-time encounter) The skeletal remains of a chain-clad man indicate he has been dead for some time. On a sack near him you find a stone jar, which seems to be the one described by Elborin. Before you can react, you receive a blow to the back of your head. Dazzled, you see a golden-skinned goblin steal the jar from you. Special Locations You make special note of these locations and may return to them in the future whenever you explore Thorn Isle. All of these locations are part of . * A Cave * A Strange Tunnel * The Abandoned Tower A Strange Tunnel (special location) Map Walkthrough If you haven't encountered the Golden Goblin you will not be able to pass 4 - a golden web of energy. At random through the dungeon, you'll encounter a poisonous mist. You must make a You must take the first and second levers down to lift each portcullis (there is just one option for each). When you reach the third lever, it's already down, and it doesn't affect the portcullis. Pull it up, and retrace your steps to the other two. Pull them up, and the third portcullis will open. Follow the corridor to the end. Defeat the . Receive 64 General XP and the (identifies as ) Spin the wheel to open the gate to the Abandoned Tower A Cave (special location) Map Walkthrough If you go into the cave before you find the golden-skinned goblin (one-time encounter) you'll see the gathering places empty. After the encounter, on each of the gathering places you'll fight 4-7 . After defeating each batch, you'll get 64 General XP and a little gold (12-45 attested) Through the map, you'll meet at random intervals the hooded, golden-skinned goblin that stole Elborin's jar from you. This happens even if you haven't met him outside yet. There is no combat. Once you've defeated the 4 groups, you'll meet the golden-skinned goblin, who reveals himself to be our old friend the Glowing Goblin. The Glowing Goblin will throw several wreaths of fire at you. You can defend yourself with Fortification/Shadow Magic/Elementalism (50+ for the first one, 60+ for the second, 70+ for the third) for 8, 16 and 24 XP respectively. Or you can try to dodge, which requires a After this you'll fight . Goblindoom reduces him to 8+. For defeating him you get 128 General XP and the The stone altar doesn't seem to do anything. The Abandoned Tower (special location) Map Walkthrough Before you complete the special location "A Strange Tunnel" you're not able to get in. After you get in, and although the game text says otherwise, you're able to get in&out as you please. You will need the (that you first see at a random encounter and later recover in "A Cave") to complete the scenario. ;Random encounters You can encounter . It's an uncommon encounter. ;The hawks You will fight 2 , you can restore between fights, 64 general when both are defeated. ;The woman The engraving of a woman will show an item (a bell, a candle, or a book) held in her raised left hand, lowered right hand, and near her right foot. There will also be an arrow, which will be either pointing up or pointing down. The configuration is randomly generated for each character, and provides the solution to a riddle as explained below. ;The riddle On each of the pedestals at locations 3, 4, and 5 is one of the items (the candle, the bell, or the book, respectively) shown in the engraving of the woman. After you approach a pedestal, an image of the object will appear. You can have up to two images active; the third time you approach the images disappear. If the arrow is pointing up you need to activate the images in order from bottom to top (foot, right hand, left hand); if the arrow is balancing on its tip (pointing down) the order is from top to bottom (left hand, right hand, foot). For example, if her left hand held a bell, her right hand held a book, a candle was at her feet, and the arrow was pointing up, approach the candle, book, and bell pedestals in that order; if the arrow was balancing on its tip (pointing down), then the combination would be bell, book, candle. If you set the correct combination you will hear a pair of distant, ghastly wails when you approach the third pedestal. Once that happens, you should visit the apparitions. When you start visiting the 3 images they must start with nothing being displayed. You only go into each alcove once. All the alcoves show the same image. ;The apparitions If you approach them before solving the riddle, they will vanish, but they reappear the next time you visit them. After solving the riddle, you get 32 general XP for each of them, and each one gives you a "gift": the male apparition offers you a shield and the female one offers a sword (not actual items, just description). Then they disappear for good. ;The stairs In the second floor there are 13 undead horrors. The game will keep track of how many have you defeated after the first one. If you go up the stairs before doing the riddle, your quest will be more difficult. * The undead are immune to your weapons, even magical ones * They resist resistable magic, plus they often show an antimagic aura. However, you can freely use Restoration, Gating and Necromancy. So your only way to progress is to blast them with magic or Combat Items. * You can flee freely, so even if you're stuck with a particularly bad luck with all enemies highly resistant to magic, you can go back. After you've solved the riddle, you can hurt the undead in melee, and thus it will be much easier and quicker to progress. The undead are random among: * Rotting Servant * Rotting Huntress * Rotting Huntsman * Rotting Sorcerer * Rotting Lady * Rotting Lord * Rotting Guard They start at ~55SP and 6+ to hit (scaled), going up apparently +10SP per fight and +1 to hit every 3-4 fights. They are all vulnerable to anti-undead bonuses on weapons, and are all worth 16+ combat XP apiece. Most of them allow you to flee after 1 round, but some require 2 rounds before you can flee (this is random and not related to which undead you are fighting). They still show often an antimagic aura, this time blocking even Necromancy/Restoration. * A recorded run showed (6+, 6+, 6+, 7+, 7+, 7+, 7+, 8+, 8+, 8+, 8+, 9+, 9+, at which point I got to the ladder; the other trip I made, observed to-hit values went up to 12+ or 13+.) * Another one: 6+ (the very first one, not numbered), 6+ (described as the 1st), 6+, 7+, 7+, 7+, 7+, 8+, 8+, 8+, 8+, 9+, 9+ (12th and last one). This is only if you do not flee from any of the undead. You can go back to the stairs, get out of the scenario, heal, save, and return any time you want. After you defeat the 12th undead horror, you'll reach the stairs to the last floor. You can't continue north (the game will let you try, but you won't reach anywhere). Climb the stairs, then USE the (no hint) to fill it with the flame. You'll get 384 General XP for this. Category:Explorable Locations